


Miedo a caer

by ale1dulce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Español | Spanish, Fem! Castiel, Female Castiel, Homework, Literature, M/M, POV Castiel, es mi tarea de literatura, fem cas, play script, script, tenia que cambiar un poco, ya hice muchos trabajos yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale1dulce/pseuds/ale1dulce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obra de teatro sobre Destiel en la mitad de la temporada 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miedo a caer

Miedo a caer.

Primer acto  
*Escenario en total obscuridad. Se comienza a escuchar que escriben en una computadora*  
Narrador: (Amable y tímida voz. Se siguen escuchando las teclas) Esta es la real y profunda historia de un hombre con temor a volar, y de un ángel desesperado por no caer; que de alguna manera se conocieron en el medio. El hombre que negó la existencia de los ángeles, llegó a amar a una. El ángel que nunca sintió absolutamente nada, comienza a sentir gracias a él. Acompáñenme hoy a conocer una de las historias más fuertes, oscuras y trágicas, pero marcada por un verdadero y devoto amor que nadie logró terminar ni separar.  
*El escenario se comienza a iluminar con luz roja. Se muestran sombras obscuras y siluetas diabólicas. Se dejan de escuchar las teclas para que se escuchen sonidos de una pelea*  
-Interior-  
Castielle: (Con voz apresurada. Luchando con dos demonios a la vez) Rápido hermanos. Debemos de localizar al hombre justo. Debemos salvar a Dean Winchester.  
Demonio 1: ¡Ja! (Se burla) ¿Dean Winchester? ¿Él es su hombre justo? Es demasiado tarde. Se rindió hace ya una década, no hay nada que puedan hacer, hemos gana...  
*Uriel mata al demonio. Deja caer su cuerpo con asco*  
Uriel: (Presuntuosamente) Es demasiado tarde, Castielle; te lo advertí. El primer sello ha sido roto, tú lo escuchaste, hay que irnos. Ese… hombre no merece ser salvado.  
Castielle: (En tono de advertencia) Uriel, hermano. Detente.  
Ángel 1: Comandante, ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Abortamos la misión?  
Castielle: (Con voz segura) Salvarlo y traerlo de vuelta a la tierra son nuestras órdenes. No importa que sea demasiado tarde, aun podemos salvarlo. Giselle, André, quédense aquí y monten guardia. Aniquilen a cualquier demonio que se atreva a acercarse.  
*Uriel y dos ángeles más siguen corriendo a Castielle hacia donde se escuchan los sonidos de tortura*  
-Interior-  
*Dean tortura a la víctima número 1 con indiferencia. Cortando su piel mientras la victima solloza y suplica que pare.*  
Victima 1: (Llorando y gritando) Por favor, detente. ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Lo que sea!  
*Los cuatro ángeles llegan corriendo al calabozo de tortura, liderados por Castielle, se detienen al ver la escena. Un grupo de seis demonios los sorprende y comienzan a pelear*  
Demonio 2: Jamás se lo llevarán. Ahora es nuestro.  
Uriel: No me pruebes, tú, mancha de la creación.  
Castielle: Uriel, no te rebajes a su nivel. No tenemos tiempo para esto. Dean Winchester tiene que ser salvado inmediatamente.  
Ángel 2: ¡Comandante! Solo tú puedes salvarlo. Ve, nosotros lideraremos con ellos.  
Victima 2: (Desde el suelo en total agonía) Sálvenme, Deténganlo.  
*Castielle le dirige una corta mirada y sitúa dos dedos en su frente y lo deja inconsciente. Corre hacia Dean*  
Castielle: Dean, detente.  
*Dean sigue torturando y no se percata de su presencia hasta que ella sitúa su mano en la que el sostiene el cuchillo.*  
Castielle: Dean, Detente. Eh venido a salvarte. Eh venido a llevarte a casa.  
Dean: (Secamente) Estás mintiendo. Eres solo un truco de Alastair, ve con tu jefe y dile que ya hago su maldito pedido justo como el me enseñó. Ya no necesita probarme. El ya ganó.  
Castielle: (Inclina su cabeza a un lado) Dean… no soy un truco. Soy un ángel y vengo a salvarte ¿Por qué no me crees?  
Dean: No existen tales cosas. Lárgate y jamás vuelvas a…  
*Castielle extiende sus alas. Toca el hombro izquierdo de Dean cuando este cae al suelo de rodillas, con el cuchillo olvidado. El escenario se llena de luz blanca*  
Dean: (Susurrando) Llévame contigo.  
*Se oscurece el escenario*  
Castielle: (Voz alta y clara) Dean Winchester ha sido salvado.

…  
-Interior-  
*Dean está en un pequeño y oscuro lugar. Respira con dificultad. Está dentro de un ataúd*  
Dean: (Extremadamente ronco) ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¿!Hay alguien ahí?!  
*Dean golpea el ataúd hasta romperlo y escarba en la tierra para salir de el.*  
-Exterior. Día-  
*Una mano sale de la tierra, seguida por otra. Dean sale del ataúd jadeando. Se recuesta sobre su espalda, mira la luz. Alrededor de su tumba hay un perfecto circulo de árboles muertos*  
-Exterior. Día-  
*Dean camina por la carretera hasta llegar a una tienda abandonada. Toma comida y agua. Se lava la cara, levanta la manga izquierda de su camiseta*  
-Interior. Día-  
Dean: (Hay una quemadura de la marca de una mano) ¿Qué diablos?  
*Estática comienza a sonar. Explotan las ventanas y Dean se protege los oídos. Se obscurece el escenario*  
-Interior. Día-  
*Toques en la puerta. Bobby abre*  
Dean: (Sonriente) Sorpresa.  
Bobby: Yo, yo no ...  
Dean: Sí, yo tampoco. (Entra.) Pero aquí estoy.  
*Bobby lo ataca con un cuchillo de plata, pelean y Dean lo desarma*  
Dean: ¡Bobby! ¡Soy yo! (Manos en señal de paz) Espera, espera, espera, espera! Tu nombre es Robert Steven Singer. Te convertiste en un cazador después de que tu esposa fue poseída, y... eres lo más cercano que tengo a un padre. (Se corta con el cuchillo de plata) No soy un shapeshifter ni un revenant, ellos no soportan la plata y lo sabes.  
Bobby: (Empezando a creer) Dean?  
Dean: (Suspira cansado) Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte.  
*Se abrazan*  
Bobby: Es... Es bueno verte, muchacho.  
Dean: Si, yo también.  
Bobby: Pero... ¿cómo saliste?  
Dean: No lo sé. Yo solo, uh, acabo de despertar en una caja de pino y...  
*Repentinamente Bobby salpica agua a la cara de Dean. Dean escupe*  
Dean: (Harto) No soy un demonio, tampoco, ¿sabes?  
Bobby: (Un poco arrepentido y avergonzado le da una toalla) Lo siento. No se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso. Pero, eso no tiene sentido.  
Dean: Lo sé, pensé que Sam podría saber. Su teléfono está desconectado. ¿El no está…?  
Bobby: Oh, él está vivo, al menos hasta donde sé.  
Dean: Bien.... Espera, ¿A qué te refieres, con que hasta dónde sabes?  
Bobby: No he hablado con él por cuatro meses, no desde que… te fuiste.  
Dean: (Alterado y enojado) Estás bromeando, ¿Lo dejaste irse solo?  
Bobby: Sabes que no se le podía detener. Creo que es hora de irlo a buscar.  
*Se oscurece el escenario*  
-Interior. Noche-  
*Bobby y Dean caminan por un pasillo y tocan la puerta de la habitación 207. Les abre la puerta una mujer joven*  
Ruby: (Expectante) Entonces… ¿Dónde está?  
Dean: (Mira a BOBBY, confundido) ¿Dónde está qué?  
Ruby: La pizza... ¿por qué se necesitan dos chicos para entregar?  
Dean: Creo que nos dijeron la habitación equivocada.  
*San aparece detrás de Ruby*  
Sam: Hey, es...  
*Sam se para en seco *  
Dean: (En voz baja, con mucho sentimiento) Hola, Sammy.  
*Sam está en silencio. Dean entra en la habitación. Sam ataca a Dean con un cuchillo*  
Sam: (Gritando) ¡¿Quién eres?!  
Dean: ¡¿Significa que tu no hiciste esto?!  
Sam: (alterado, con el cuchillo en el cuello de Dean) ¡¿Hacer qué?!  
Bobby: (Aleja a Sam de Dean) Es él. Es él. He pasado por esto ya, es realmente él.  
Dean: (Avanza con cautela) Lo sé. Me veo fantástico, ¿eh?  
*Se abrazan y Bobby los ve con lágrimas en los ojos. Ruby se muestra confundida*  
Ruby: Uh. Yo... supongo que probablemente me debería ir.  
Sam: Sí. Sí, eso es probablemente una buena idea. Lo siento.  
Ruby: (Alegre) Entonces llámame.  
Sam: (Apresurado) Sí. Sí, claro que sí, Kathy.  
Ruby: (decepcionado) Kristy.  
Sam: (Avergonzado) Cierto…  
*Ella se va, y Sam cierra la puerta*  
Dean: ¿Así que dime, cuanto te costó salvarme? ¿Fue tu alma? ¿O algo peor?  
Sam: (ofendido) ¿Crees que hice un trato?  
Bobby: Eso es exactamente lo que pensamos.  
Sam: (a la defensiva) Bueno, no lo hice.  
Dean: (Intensamente) No me mientas.  
Sam: No estoy mintiendo.  
Dean: (Agresivamente) ¿Y ahora, estoy fuera y tu dentro? No quería ser salvado de esta manera, Sam.  
Sam: (De pie, con rabia) Mira, Dean, me gustaría haberlo hecho, ¿de acuerdo?  
Dean: (Lo agarra por la parte delantera de su camisa) No hay otra manera de que esto podría haber pasado. ¡Dime la verdad!  
Sam: (Rompiendo el agarre de Dean) He intentado todo. Esa es la verdad. Traté de abrir las malditas puertas del infierno. Diablos, traté de negociar, Dean, pero ningún demonio iba a hacer un trato, ¿de acuerdo? Tú te estabas pudriendo en el infierno durante meses. Durante meses, Cuatro horribles meses y yo no podía detenerlo. Así que lo siento no fui yo, ¿de acuerdo? Dean, lo siento.  
Dean: (Cediendo) Está bien, Sammy. No tienes que pedir disculpas, te creo.  
Bobby: No me malinterpreten, me alegró que el alma de Sam permanezca intacta, pero aquí viene la pregunta incomoda.  
Dean: Si él no me salvó, entonces ¿Quién lo hizo?  
Sam: De acuerdo, mira, no sabemos lo que está pasando o están planeando. Nos dieron un montón de preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Necesitamos ayuda.  
Bobby: Conozco a una psíquica. A pocas horas de aquí. Con algo tan grande, tal vez ella ha oído a alguien hablar del otro lado.  
Dean: Podría valer la pena.

-Exterior. Día-  
*Bobby toca la puerta y Pamela abre*  
Pamela: (Feliz) ¡Bobby!  
*Ella lo abraza. Sam y Dean comparten una mirada*  
Bobby: Sam, Dean. Esta es Pamela Barnes, la mejor psíquica en el estado.  
Dean: Hola.  
Sam: Hola.  
Pamela: Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Fuera del fuego y de vuelta en el sartén, ¿eh? Que individuo tan raro eres tu. Pasen.  
-Interior. Día-  
Bobby: Entonces… ¿No has escuchado nada?  
Pamela: Absolutamente nada.  
Bobby: Entonces, ¿qué es lo siguiente?  
Pamela: Una sesión de espiritismo. Veamos si podemos contactar a quien hizo esto.  
Bobby: ¿No vas a... invocar a la maldita cosa aquí?  
Pamela: No, sólo quiero conseguir un vistazo a eso.  
*Pamela prepara la mesa para la sesión*  
PAMELA, BOBBY, SAM, y Dean están sentados alrededor de la mesa pequeña, que ahora tiene seis velas encendidas en el centro.  
Pamela: Okay. Tomen las manos del otro. (Mira a Dean) Tengo que tocar algo que nuestro misterioso monstruo haya tocado.  
*Dean mira a su alrededor, nervioso, levanta la manga izquierda de la camiseta para revelar la marca. Pamela pone su mano sobre la marca*  
Pamela: (Recitando) Invoco, conjuro y comando, aparece ante mí. Invoco, conjuro, y el comando... ¿Castielle? No. Lo siento, Castielle, no me asusto fácil.  
Dean: ¿Castielle?  
Pamela: Su nombre. Está susurrándome, advirtiéndome que debo parar.  
*Ruido blanco y estático continúa. La mesa empieza a temblar*  
Pamela: (Recitando con más fuerza) Conjuro y comando, muéstrame tu rostro.  
Bobby: Tal vez deberíamos parar.  
Pamela: Casi lo tengo. Te ordeno, muéstrame tu cara.  
*De repente las velas estallan y Pamela empieza a gritar. Sus ojos se abren y queman. Se desploma; el ruido, el ruido blanco, y las llamas se extinguen*  
Bobby: (Se arrodilla junto a Pamela) Llama al 911  
Pamela: ¡No puedo ver! ¡No puedo ver! ¡Oh Dios!  
-Interior de un auto. Noche-  
Dean: (Decidido) Vamos a invocar esta cosa. Es hora de que nos enfrentamos cara a cara.  
Bobby: ¡No puedes hablar en serio!  
Dean: Tan serio como un ataque al corazón.  
Bobby: Ten un poco de sentido común, no sabemos lo que es. Podría ser un demonio, podría ser cualquier cosa.  
Dean: Es por eso que tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa. Tenemos el cuchillo mágico mata demonios y un arsenal completo en la cajuela.  
Bobby: Esta es una mala idea.  
…  
-Interior. Noche-  
Bobby: Tenemos Trampas y talismanes de todas las religiones en el mundo. Aun así sigo diciendo que esto es una mala idea.  
Dean: Sí, Bobby, te escuché las primeras diez veces. ¿Qué te parece si inicias el ritual.  
*Bobby asiente de mala gana. Inicia el ritual, recitando en latín. Esperan*  
Dean: ¿Seguro que lo hiciste bien el ritual?  
*Un ruido fuerte sacude el techo. Dean y Bobby se arman con escopetas y toman posiciones en el otro extremo del almacén*  
Dean: tal vez es sólo el viento.  
*La puerta se abre y entra una mujer. Las bombillas de luz se hacen añicos en una lluvia de chispas. Dean y Bobby le disparan, pero los disparos no la detienen *  
Dean: ¿Quién eres tú?  
Castielle: Yo soy la que te tomó fuertemente y te salvó de la perdición.  
Dean: Sí. Gracias por eso.  
*Castielle asiente y Dean la apuñala en el corazón. Ella se quita el cuchillo y deja inconsciente a Bobby al poner sus dedos en su frente*  
Castielle: Dean, tenemos que hablar. A solas.  
*Dean comprueba el pulso de Bobby*  
Castielle: Tu amigo está con vida.  
Dean: ¿Quién eres tú?  
Castielle: Castielle.  
Dean: Sí, ya me di cuenta de eso. Me refiero a que eres tú.  
Castielle: Soy un ángel del Señor.  
Dean: Vete inmediatamente de aquí. No existe tal cosa.  
Castielle: Ese es tu problema, Dean. No tienes fe.  
*Truenos en la distancia y las sombras proyectan las alas de Castielle*  
Dean: Valla ángel que eres. Quemaste los ojos a esa pobre mujer.  
Castielle: Le advertí que no espiar a mi verdadera forma. Esta puede llegar a ser... abrumadora para los seres humanos, al igual que mi verdadera voz. Pero tú ya sabes eso.  
Dean: ¿Te refieres a la estación de servicio? ¿Esa eras tú? (Ella asiente) La próxima vez baja el volumen.  
Castielle: Ese fue mi error. Ciertas personas, personas especiales, pueden percibir mi verdadero rostro. Pensé que serías uno de ellos. Estaba equivocada.  
Dean: ¿Qué rostro llevas ahora? ¿Una santa contadora de impuestos?  
Castielle: (Mira su gabardina) ¿Jenna? Ella es… un recipiente.  
Dean: ¿Estas poseyendo a una pobre chica?  
Castielle: Ella es una mujer devota, en realidad ella oró por esto.  
Dean: Bueno, no voy a creer en lo que me estás diciendo. ¿Cuál es la verdad?  
Castielle: (Ceño fruncido) Te lo dije.  
Dean: Cierto. Y ¿por qué un ángel me rescatar del infierno?  
Castielle: Cosas buenas suceden, Dean.  
Dean: No en mi experiencia.  
Castielle: ¿Cuál es el problema? (Se inclina cerca de él. Habla con sorpresa) No crees que merezcas ser salvado.  
Dean: ¿Y por qué lo harías?  
Castielle: Dios lo ordenó. Tenemos trabajo para ti.  
Dean: (Se remueve incomodo) Pensé que los ángeles debían ser guardianes. Alas mullidas, halos. No idiotas pretensiosos.  
Castielle: Lee la Biblia. Los ángeles son guerreros de Dios. Soy un soldado, no estoy aquí para sentarme en tu hombro. Tengo preocupaciones más grandes.  
Dean: (Incrédulo) ¿Preocupaciones? ¡Hay Gente muriendo aquí abajo! mientras todo esto está sucediendo, ¿dónde diablos está tu jefe? ¿eh, si es que hay un Dios?  
Castielle: No teníamos permitido interferir, y por supuesto que hay un Dios.  
Dean: No estoy convencido. Porque si hay un Dios, ¿qué diablos está esperando? ¿Genocidio? ¿Los monstruos que vagan la tierra? ¿Qué tiene que pasar para que nos ayude?  
Castielle: Dios trabaja en…  
Dean: Si dices “formas misteriosas” te golpearé. No me importa que estés usando el cuerpo de una chica.  
Castielle: (Lo ignora) Es por eso que estamos aquí. Grandes cosas vienen en camino.  
Dean: ¿qué tipo de cosas?  
Castielle: El apocalipsis. Lilith abre los 66 sellos y Lucifer es liberado.  
Dean: ¿Lucifer? Pero pensé que Lucifer era sólo una historia más. No hay tal cosa.  
Castielle: Hace diez minutos, creías pensó que no había tal cosa como yo. ¿Por qué crees que estamos caminando entre ustedes ahora, por primera vez en 2.000 años?  
Dean: Para detener a Lucifer.  
Castielle: Es por eso que hemos llegado.  
*Castielle se desvanece son un sonido de batir de alas. El escenario se obscurece*  
Fin del primer acto

 

Segundo acto

*Sonido de teclas. El escenario se comienza a iluminar lentamente*  
Narrador: La historia del hombre que fue salvado de una horrible eternidad en el infierno por un ángel que creía seguir ordenes, pero en realidad seguía su corazón, su corazón que la guió al amor, y a su propia destrucción. El ángel lleno de amabilidad y vida, la única de su clase que amó a la raza humana, la única de su clase dispuesta a ayudar, dispuesta a darle todo a ese hombre por el mero hecho de ser el.  
-Interior. Día-  
*SAM entra en el cuarto de hotel e inmediatamente saca su arma, apuntando*  
Sam: ¡¿Quién eres tú?!  
*Dean se apresura, y trata de detener Sam*  
Dean: ¡Sam! Sam, ¡espera! Ella es Castielle. Es un ángel.  
*Sam está aturdido y baja su arma. Dean ve a otra figura en la sala, de pie junto a la ventana (URIEL).*  
Dean: (Apunta a Uriel) a él no lo conozco.  
*Sam mira a Castielle con asombro y sonríe*  
Castielle: Hola Sam.  
Sam: Oh, Dios mío - er - eh - no quería decir que - lo siento. Es un honor, en realidad, yo - yo he oído hablar mucho de ti. Dean ha hablado mucho de ti.  
*Dean lo mira entre ofendido y traicionado. Sam le tiende la mano para estrechar la de Castielle. Ella ve la mano de Sam con confusión. Sam la sacude un poco, y Castielle finalmente entiende y pone su mano derecha en el Sam*  
Castielle: También eh escuchado mucho de ti, Sam Winchester. El chico con la sangre de demonio. Me alegra ver que has dejado tus actividades extracurriculares.  
Uriel: (mirando a la ventana) Vamos a mantenerlo de esa manera.  
Dean: Sí, está bien. (Situándose junto a Sam y Cas) ¿Quién es tu amigo?  
Castielle: Han rastreado a una muchacha con habilidades especiales ¿cierto?  
Dean: ¿Por qué?  
Castielle: Dean, ¿La has encontrado?  
Dean: Sí, la hemos encontrado.

Castielle: ¿Y está muerta?  
Sam: No, pero no sabemos aún si es peligro…  
Dean: Sabemos quién es. Estamos trabajando en ello.  
Castielle: Eso es lamentable.  
*Dean y SAM intercambian una mirada*  
Dean: ¿A ti que te importa?  
Castielle: Esa chica es peligrosa. Sabe demasiado.  
Dean: Así que todo esto es acerca de su amigo Lucifer.  
Uriel: Lucifer no es nuestro amigo.  
Dean: Es simplemente una expresión.  
Castielle: Lucifer no puede liberarse. Esa chica tiene que ser contenida.  
Dean: Muy bien, muy bien, así que ahora que estás aquí, ¿por qué no vas y te deshaces de ella y todo el mundo se va a casa?  
Castielle: Nosotros no somos omniscientes. Esta chica es muy potente, está escondida de nosotros, incluso en nuestros métodos. Y como dije antes, es muy poderosa.  
Sam: Está bien, así que ya sabemos quién es, podemos trabajar juntos y…  
Uriel: Basta de esto.  
Dean: De acuerdo, ¿quién eres y por qué me debería importar tu opinión?  
*Uriel se aparta de la ventana y mira a Dean*  
Castielle: Esta es Uriel, es lo que se podría llamar… un especialista, para… acabar con ella.  
Sam: Pero… ¿Están seguros que ella es peligrosa? ¿Qué no hay otra opción?  
Uriel: (camina hacia ellos) Ella es una abominación, ella es…  
Castielle: (Interrumpe a Uriel) Estamos fuera de tiempo. Tenemos que acabar con ella.  
Dean: Ella podría ser inocente.  
Castielle: No lo es. Mira, entiendo que esto es lamentable.  
Dean: ¿Lamentable?  
Castielle: Tenemos que ganar terreno. Demasiados sellos han sido rotos ya. Es la vida de una contra la de seis mil millones…  
Uriel: (Interrumpe a Castielle) Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con estos monos de barro.  
*Castiel se aleja de Dean hacia Uriel*  
Castielle: Lo siento, pero tenemos nuestras órdenes.  
Sam: No, no pueden hacer esto, son ángeles, me refiero a ¿No se supone que deben mostrar misericordia?  
Uriel: ¿Quién lo dice?  
Castielle: No tenemos opción.  
Dean: Por supuesto que tienen una opción, Cas. Quiero decir, vamos, ¿qué? Nunca te has cuestionado una orden, ¿eh? ¿Acaso eres un martillo?  
Castielle: Mira, incluso si no puedes entenderlo. El plan es justo.  
Sam: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?  
Castielle: La orden viene del cielo, lo cual la hace justa.  
Dean: Oh, debe ser agradable, al estar tan seguros de sí mismos.  
Castielle: Dime algo, Dean, cuando tu padre te daba una orden, ¿no obedecías?  
Dean: Bueno chicos, lo sentimos, pero, parece que los planes han cambiado. Iremos los cuatro a juzgar si esta chica es un monstruo o no.  
Uriel: Te sacaré a rastras de la ciudad.  
Dean: (Mira a Uriel) Tendrías que matarme. Todos estos problemas por una chica, suena como si estuvieras tratando de compensar algo. (Mirando a Cas) Podemos hacer esto. Encontraremos a la chica y la detendremos.  
Uriel: Castielle! No dejaré que estos huma…  
Castiel: (Detiene la amenaza) ¡Suficiente!

Castielle: Te sugiero que la encuentres rápidamente  
Uriel: No participaré en esto *Desaparece con un batir de alas*  
-Exterior. Día-  
*Dean está sentado en el banco de un parque, Castielle aparece junto a el*  
Dean: (Sin mirarla) Lamento que ella escapara.  
Castielle: No. No lo haces. Estas feliz de que esté con vida y ella sea un ángel de nuevo.  
Dean: (Sonríe ligeramente) No puedes culparme. ¿Así que ella es tú hermana? No sabía que era posible que un ángel callera y se convirtiera en humano.  
Castielle: Es demasiado raro, pero es posible. No estoy aquí para juzgarte, Dean.  
Dean: ¿Entonces, porque estas aquí?  
Castielle: Nuestras órdenes no eran matar a Anna, eran hacer lo que tu decidieras hacer.  
Dean: (Incrédulo) ¿Tus órdenes eran seguir mis órdenes?  
Castielle: Fue una prueba, para ver cómo actúas bajo presión en un combate.  
Dean: Así que, uh, suspendido el examen, ¿eh? Lo entiendo. ¿Pero sabes qué? Si tuviera que volver a vivir todo, volvería a hacer lo mismo. Ella merece vivir.  
Castielle: Me has mal entendido, Dean. Yo no soy como tú piensas. De hecho estaba rezando que eligieras salvarla. Ella es mi hermana, después de todo.  
Dean: ¿Lo hacías?  
Castielle: Ella y todas esas personas, son las creaciones de mi padre. Son obras de arte, y, sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que han hecho, inocentes o no, yo no creo que merezcan morir ¿Puedo decirte algo si prometes no decirle a otra alma?  
Dean: Esta bien.  
Castielle: Yo no soy un martillo... como dices. Tengo preguntas, tengo dudas. Ahora no sé lo que está bien y lo qué está mal. Pero sé que en los próximos meses vas a tener más decisiones que tomar. No envidio el peso que está en sus hombros, Dean. Realmente no lo hago.  
*Comparten una mirada, y Dean mira a los niños otra vez. Cuando mira hacia un lado, Castielle se ha ido*  
Fin del segundo acto

Tercer acto  
Narrador: La historia de un ángel destinado a caer por la lealtad de un hombre con un pasado oscuro y un futuro tortuoso. Un hombre que descubrió que podía ser salvado por un simple ángel.  
-Interior. Noche-  
*Sam y Dean entran al cuarto del motel. No se percatan de la presencia de Castielle y Uriel*  
Dean: Ah, dulce horrible hogar.  
*Sam enciende las luces*  
Uriel: Winchester y Winchester.  
Dean: (Harto) Oh vamos.  
Uriel: Eres necesario.  
Dean: ¿Necesario? Acabamos de regresar de ser necesarios.  
Uriel: (Tono de advertencia) Mide tu tono conmigo.  
Sam: (Interrumpe en tono conciliador) Acabamos de volver del funeral de Pamela.  
Dean: Pamela. Ya sabes, ¿Pamela la psíquica? La recuerdas. Cas, quemaste sus ojos. Así que tal vez puedes dejar de querer usarnos como piezas de ajedrez por cinco malditos minutos.  
Uriel: Te sacamos del infierno para nuestros propósitos (Castielle se remueve incomoda)  
Dean: Si, ¿Y cuáles eran esos propósitos? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mí?  
Uriel: Comienza con gratitud.  
Castielle: Dean, sabemos que esto es difícil de entender.  
Uriel: Y a nosotros *Mira significativamente a Castielle* no nos importa. Ahora, siete ángeles han sido asesinados, todos ellos de nuestra guarnición. El último de ellos fue asesinado esta noche.  
Dean: ¿Demonios? ¿Cómo lo están haciendo?  
Uriel: No sabemos.  
Sam: Lo siento, pero ¿qué quieres que hagamos al respecto? Es decir, un demonio con suficiente poder para matar ángeles tiene que estar fuera de nuestra liga, ¿verdad?  
Uriel: Podemos manejar a los demonios, muchas gracias.  
Castielle: Una vez que descubramos quien es.  
Dean: (Incrédulo) ¿Necesitan nuestra ayuda para cazar a un demonio?  
Castielle: No exactamente. Tenemos a Alastair.  
Dean: Estupendo. Él debe ser capaz de decir quién es el asesino.  
Castielle: Pero él no quiere hablar. La voluntad de Alastair es muy fuerte. Hemos llegado a un punto muerto.  
Dean: Sí, bueno, él es como un cinturón negro en la tortura. Es decir, ustedes están fuera de su liga.  
Uriel: Es por eso que hemos llegado a su alumno. Sucede que eres el interrogador más capacitado que tenemos.  
Castielle: Dean, eres nuestra mejor esperanza.  
Dean: No, no es posible. No puedes pedirme esto. Todo menos esto.  
Uriel: (Se acerca a Dean) ¿Quién ha dicho algo de pedir?  
Sam: (mira a su alrededor. La habitación está vacía) ¡Maldición!  
-Interior. Noche-  
Castielle: Trampa para demonios. Antigua magia enochiana. Está completamente atrapado.  
Dean: Fascinante. ¿Dónde está la puerta?  
Castielle: ¿A dónde vas?  
Dean: Donde sea menos aquí.  
Uriel: (Lo detiene en la puerta) Los ángeles están muriendo, muchacho.  
Dean: Todo el mundo está muriendo en estos días. Y no puedes obligarme a hacer esto.  
Castielle: Esto es mucho pedir, lo sé. Pero tienes que hacerlo.  
Dean: (Mira a Uriel) Quiero hablar con Cas a solas.  
Uriel: (Tono de doble sentido) Creo que voy a ir a buscar revelaciones. Podríamos tener algunas órdenes adicionales.  
Dean: Ve a comprar algunas donas mientras estas fuera.  
Uriel: (Ríe) ah, este simplemente no va a renunciar, ¿verdad? Creo que me empiezas a agradar, muchacho.  
*Uriel desaparece*  
Dean: Ustedes no caminan lo suficiente. Se van a hacer flácidos.  
*Castiel no reacciona*  
Dean: ¿sabes?, estoy empezando a pensar que aquel idiota tiene un mejor sentido del humor que tú.  
Castielle: Uriel es el ángel más divertido de la guarnición. Pregúntale a cualquier persona.  
Dean: (se acerca a Castielle) ¿Qué está pasando, Cas? Desde cuando Uriel te pone una correa.  
Castielle: Trata de protegerme. Mis superiores se han comenzado a cuestionar mis lealtades.  
Dean: (Confuso) Tus lealtades.  
Castielle: Me estaba haciendo demasiado cercana a los humanos a mi cargo. (Pausa dramática) Tú. Temen que empiece a sentir emociones. Puertas a dudas. Esto podría nublar mi juicio.  
Dean: Bueno, dile a Uriel, o a quien sea ... que no quieres que yo haga esto, confía en mí.  
Castielle: No, no lo quiero, pero me han dicho que lo necesitamos.  
Dean: Me pides abrir esa puerta. No te gustará lo que saldrá de ahí.  
Castielle: Por si sirve de algo, yo daría cualquier cosa para no tener que hacer esto.  
*Dean cierra los ojos y entra a torturar a Alastair. Castiel escucha los gemidos de Alastair. Estalla una bombilla. Anna aparece detrás de Castiel*  
Castielle: (Sin mirarla) Anna.  
Anna: Hola, Castielle.  
Castielle: (La volta a ver) Tu cuerpo de cuando fuiste humana.  
Anna: Fue destruido, lo sé. Pero supongo que soy una sentimental. Pedí unos cuantos favores.  
*Alastair se vuelve ligeramente más audible*  
Castielle: No deberías estar aquí. Todavía tenemos órdenes de matarte.  
Anna: De alguna manera no creo que lo intentes, hermanita. ¿Dónde está Uriel?  
Castielle: Fue a buscar revelaciones.  
Anna: Cierto. ¿Por qué dejas que Dean haga esto?  
Castielle: Está haciendo el trabajo de Dios.  
Anna: ¿Torturar? ¿Esa es la obra de Dios? Detenlo, Cas, por favor. Antes de que arruines la única arma real que tienes.  
Castielle: ¿Quién somos nosotros para cuestionar la voluntad de Dios?  
Anna: A menos que esta no sea su voluntad.  
Castielle: Entonces ¿de dónde las órdenes vienen?  
Anna: No lo sé. Uno de nuestros superiores, tal vez, pero no él. El padre que amas. ¿Crees que él quiere esto? ¿Cree que pediría esto de ti? ¿Crees que esto es justo?  
*Castielle no puede mirarla a los ojos*  
Anna: Lo que sientes. Es llamado duda. Estas órdenes están mal y lo sabes. Pero puedes hacer lo correcto. Tienes miedo, Cas. Yo también estaba asustada. Pero juntos, podemos todavía…  
Castielle: (Se aleja de ella) ¿Juntos? No soy nada como tú. Tú caíste. Vete.  
Anna: Cas…  
Castielle: Vete.  
*Anna se desvanece. Castiel escucha gritar a Alastair y después de un momento a Dean. Entra corriendo a la habitación. Dean está cubierto de sangre y Alastair lo golpea*  
Alastair: Tienes mucho que aprender, muchacho. Así que nos vemos de nuevo en la clase muy temprano por la mañana del lunes.  
*Alastair se da la vuelta. Castiel está detrás de él con el cuchillo de Ruby, pelean. Alastair canta en latín para exorcizar a Castielle de su recipiente. Sam aparece y lo detiene, exorcizándolo con sus poderes.*  
Alastair: estúpidos trucos de mascotas.  
Sam: ¿Quién está asesinando a los ángeles? ¿Cómo lo están haciendo? *Sam tuerce la mano. Los ojos de Alastair se ponen en blanco y se ahoga* ¿Cómo están los demonios matando ángeles?  
Alastair: No lo sé. No somos nosotros. No estamos haciendo.  
Sam: No te creo.  
Alastair: Lilith no está detrás de esto. Ella no mataría a siete ángeles. Oh, ella mataría a un cientos, miles.  
*Sam se detiene y mata a Alastair con sus poderes psíquicos. El escenario se obscurece*  
*Dean está en el hospital. Castielle se sienta junto a el*  
Castielle: ¿Estás bien?  
Dean: No, gracias a ti.  
Castielle: Tienes que ser más cuidadoso.  
Dean: Y tú tienes que aprender a hacer mejores trampas para demonios.  
Castielle: Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Uriel está muerto.  
Dean: ¿Demonios?  
Castielle: Fue la desobediencia. Él estaba trabajando en contra de nosotros.  
Dean: ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Alastair? ¿Yo rompí el primer sello?  
Castielle: Sí. Cuando descubrimos el plan de Lilith para ti e intentamos rescatarte ya era demasiado tarde.  
Dean: Yo empecé el apocalipsis. ¿Por qué no me dejaron ahí?  
Castielle: No es culpa lo que recae sobre ti, Dean, es el destino. El hombre justo que comienza el apocalipsis es el único que lo puede terminar. Tienes que detenerlo.  
Dean: ¿Qué significa esto?  
Castielle: No lo sé.  
Dean: cierto.  
Castielle: No lo sé, Dean, no se me dice mucho. Lo único que se es que nuestro destino depende de ti.  
Dean: No puedo hacerlo, Cas.  
*Dean empieza a llorar*

Fin del tercer acto

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad esta es mi tarea de literatura. Tengo que escribir un guion de teatro de 21 cuartillas, así que decidí hacerlo de spn para que no se me hiciera tan pesado. Pensé en hacerlo yaoi, pero ya tenia muchos reportes de lectura Destiel, asi que "cambié" . También quiero probar que si Cas tuviera un recipiente de mujer todos los shippearian!!! Espero y sigan leyendo, continuaré hasta que acabe las 21 cuartillas, o hasta que mi mente y ojos me digan que pare.


End file.
